Perfeccion, Error y el Rey
by Centauro Zafiro
Summary: Jareth vuelve por Sarah, ella debe aceptar matrimonio de parte del rey gnomo, pero pronto se da cuenta del daño causado hace años...ADVERTENCIA! un poco de contenido fuerte n.n
1. Matrimonio o Exilio

HOLA A TODOS! Les agradezco que hayan querido leer mi fic, n.n, el titulo se me ocurrió en último momento, pero la historia se me vino figurando desde hace meses, no hallaba inspiración, pero aquí está por fin, el primer capitulo! No hare tan larga la historia n.n

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

PERFECCIÓN, ERROR Y EL REY

MATRIMONIO O EXILIO

"No… es que simplemente no puede ser" – pensé por aquel entonces. Después de 5 años de haber pasado por el laberinto, me encontré en un agobiante aprieto entre mi familia y el hombre que amaba. Desesperada, confundida, enojada pero, sobretodo, atemorizada… de haber vuelto a ver aquella silueta frente a mis ojos, ese cabello peinado de una forma extraña, ese perfil de seriedad y tranquilidad que volví a ver después de 5 años.

Yo ya era una adulta y mi hermano Tobby apenas un niño, y a diferencia de mí, él seguía con mis padres. Yo había decido vivir independientemente en un apartamento en el centro de la ciudad. Con mis 21 años encima aún no conseguía ningún novio, pero me daba igual, era feliz viviendo sola sin tener que hacer de cenar para dos. Pero un día mis padres me llamaron a visitarlos, accedí por supuesto.

Al llegar a casa, mi madrastra me llevó a la sala.

-Sarah…estas bien? No necesitas nada? – me preguntó

-No, estoy bien, gracias

-…Tu padre llegará en un momento… Fue por víveres

-Alguien viene a cenar?

-Ciertamente, un compañero de trabajo de tu padre

Claro que yo no sospechaba nada, un simple compañero de trabajo de mi padre… ni más ni menos que otra persona más en mi inútil lista de contactos sociales. Llegó mi padre, nos dio los víveres y ayudé a preparar la cena: pescado al vapor relleno de verdura; un plato nuevo para mí. En seguida que terminamos de nuestra tarea, mi madrastra y yo regresamos a la sala, donde mi padre nos esperaba.

-Sarah… necesitamos hablar contigo – dijo repentinamente mi padre, me senté frente a ellos - …ya eres mayor y pensamos que lo mejor para ti sería que conocieras a alguien

-Trabajo en eso – me apresuré a contestar

-Sabemos que sí – intervino mi madrastra - …pero tu ritmo no ha dado resultados

-Que quieres decir con eso? – dije algo enojada

-No es nada malo…aunque tu padre y yo queremos verte feliz a lado de una persona que te haga feliz, nos preocupas mucho Sarah…nunca tuviste novio de adolescente y ahora tampoco, y no les dabas oportunidad a tus pretendientes, pareciera como si ahuyentaras a los chicos todo el tiempo…- declaró

-Cuando sea el momento, llegara esa persona – dije con tono de desacuerdo, cruzando los brazos y girando los ojos a otro lado

-Pero ese momento se ha tardado demasiado – dijo mi padre - … es por eso que hemos invitado a un compañero de trabajo para que lo conozcas y salgas con el

-QUE! – exploté – NO PUEDEN HACER ESO!... NO PUEDEN DECIDIR POR MI!

-Cálmate Sarah! – intervino mi madrastra – es cierto, no podemos decidir por ti, pero por lo menos dale una oportunidad a este chico… es un poco mayor que tú, pero de confianza; escucha, no te estamos pidiendo que te cases con él, simplemente tómalo como una experiencia.

No dije palabra, me dirigí a mi antigua habitación y me cerré con llave.

_En la noche  
><em>Llegó el tan esperado invitado. Lo supe porque mi padre fue a tocar mi puerta. Dije que en seguida bajaba. Ciertamente me sentía furiosa porque mis padres querían tomar control sobre mí de nuevo, claro que nunca estuvieron de acuerdo en que me fuera de la casa; pero ellos decían que hacían esto porque se preocupaban por mí, jamás les creí, los odiaba… me rehusaba a siquiera conocer a una persona que, según ellos, era de confianza.

La razón por la que no conseguía un novio no era de su incumbencia, decían que no sabían por qué jamás logré tener una cita, aunque yo no la tenía tampoco clara… ciertamente nunca lo había pensado, en realidad, nunca noté que el tiempo había corrido tan rápido… y, más que nada, jamás pude olvidar el laberinto, no pude olvidar a todos los que conocí, Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus, al rey de los gnomos… ese rey, su imagen me hacía sudar en mis sueños y despertar agitada… por que no podía olvidarlo? Nunca entendí razones, era una niña aún para entender lo que sucedía… eso ya no importaba.

Me vestí en un conjunto verde limón de falda y saco, con mi cabello peinado en un chongo, nada tan ostentoso. Baje las escaleras, miré a mi padre, a mi madrastra sentados, y en el extremo lo vi a él… al famoso compañero de mi padre, a una cara conocida para mí, un semblante que mostraba cortesía, tranquilidad y picardía… era el rey de los gnomos, algo cambiado en su aspecto físico, sentado en mi mesa.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta y estómago, mi cuerpo se paralizó completamente al tiempo que mi padre nos presentaba.

-Sarah, él es un compañero de trabajo, Jareth G.K. – "Jareth Goblin King" quisiste decir papá, pensé

-Mucho gusto, señorita – dijo aquella persona, mientras me besaba la mano.

Transcurrió la velada, extrañamente, en paz. Jareth no me miraba ni yo a él, solo conversaba acerca del trabajo con mi padre. Llegó la hora de la despedida, me dirigí con prisa a la entrada para despedirlo, por alguna razón me sentía demasiado nerviosa para mirarlo de frente o hablarle, seguía en shock, estas cosas no se arreglan en minutos por supuesto. Se fue sin siquiera decirme algo… "Es lo mejor" pensé. Fue rápida su partida, cuando todo terminó, recuerdo que lavé los platos y me fui a mi casa yo también, ni siquiera sé si hablé con mis padres esa noche.

_En mi apartamento, 1:00 am exactas  
><em>No conseguía dormir, la razón era obvia; un impacto en mi vida llegó esa noche… "Por qué? Por qué ahora?", eran preguntas que rondaban mi cabeza incansablemente, con lo que me costaba olvidar todo lo sucedido en el laberinto, esto definitivamente no ayudaría…su aspecto cambió, su cabello no tenía puntas largas, sino un corte de hombre mortal, dado que él no es humano, pero con los mismos ojos que me miraron tan fijamente mientras bailamos en aquella burbuja de ensueño… la luz de mi lámpara se apagó, solo quedó el reflejo de la luna iluminando mi rostro y parte de mi dormitorio… una sombra se movía, y cuando se acercó, quedé dormida.

_De día…en mi apartamento  
><em>Aquella silueta era borrosa, no la distinguía en mi memoria… nada iba bien conmigo, sentía que caería enferma en cualquier momento, suerte que era sábado y no trabajaba ese día en la Cafetería del Señor O'Donell. No pude levantarme en horas, hasta que reuní la fuerza porque debía desayunar, probé mi pan tostado con mermelada, 10 minutos después estaba en el baño haciendo sufrir a mi inodoro con mis jugos gástricos… "Que está pasándome? De que se trata todo esto?..." pensaba. Decidí que no podría trabajar en la semana en esas condiciones, así que lo informé al señor O'Donell, me dieron 2 semanas para tratarme. Decidí tomar un baño de burbujas para relajarme, me sentía mareada, la imagen de la noche anterior no se iba de mi cabeza, necesitaba distraerme… el agua tibia, burbujas con olor a lavanda y yo con la cabeza sobre la tina. Me sentía realmente deprimida, no sabría explicar bien el motivo, todo me daba vueltas, cerré los ojos, respiré profundamente, pero un dolor de cabeza me atacó, me desmayé…

Abrí los ojos y noté que una silueta borrosa me daba respiración boca-boca, al ver que reaccionaba, me cubrió con mi bata y me llevó a la cama; me colocó una mano sobre la frente y pronto sentí mi cuerpo más ligero, el dolor de cabeza desapareciendo, y sin mareos.

En cuanto mi fuerza volvió, mis dudas desaparecieron… el rey de los gnomos me había salvado de ahogarme, ahí estaba, sentado en la esquina de mi cama, mirándome con paciencia a mi despertar. Me incorporé, llevaba mi pijama puesta ya, "Magia…" pensé, lo miré con incertidumbre… que haría él ahí? Fue a salvarme, pero tenía otros motivos…

-Sarah… - su voz estaba en un tono tan tranquilizador y complaciente, que no pude articular palabra – regresé por ti… solo por ti, si esa es tu pregunta

-Imaginaba que lo dirías… pero, lo que no comprendo es por qué después de tantos años, si hubieras querido regresar solo por mi… lo habrías hecho hace mucho tiempo, no crees? – me mostré en actitud carismática, no entendía en realidad por qué había tardado tanto… no es como si quisiera que lo hiciera por mí, es solo que… el no actuaría así

-… Has dado en el clavo. Me prometí que después de tu rechazo, no volvería a buscarte, pero – enmudeció acercándose más a mí - … has sido elegida por El Hechicero…para ser Reina del Laberinto… - colapsé en milésimas de segundo por esa declaración, veía en los ojos de Jareth que no mentía… nunca me mentiría.

-… Reina del Laberinto?... pero, y si me negara a serlo?

-…Yo sería exiliado del reino y otro miembro de mi familia ocuparía mi lugar… en este caso, mi hermano Julian – jamás hubiera sabido que tendría familia – y sin una reina, no hay Laberinto…

-Escucha… - dije para tranquilizarlo – sé lo importante que es tu reino para ti… pero, simplemente… no puedes pretender que me case contigo para salvar tu posición

-Nunca pedí que El Hechicero me destinara a buscarte de nuevo… siempre ha sido así, Sarah… en mi familia, jamás han nacido niñas, por lo que nos vemos obligados a acudir al Hechicero para que nos revelé quien será nuestra reina; así fue con mi abuelo… se casó con una ninfa, mi padre con un hada y mi deber ahora es casarme con una humana… contigo y nadie más

No dije nada… que debía decir? Él también se quedó callado un buen rato… las palabras estaban de más para explicaciones sin sentido… todo lo dicho estaba en lo ocurrido en el laberinto pero, nunca habría sabido responder verbalmente… no estaba totalmente enamorada de él, había pensado en esa posibilidad por mis sueños nocturnos, aunque había abandonado hace tiempo la idea, ya que creí que jamás nos veríamos, me daba miedo invocarlo en voz alta y ser ahora yo quien fuera rechazada. Ese sentimiento de rechazo era lo que temía, ahora… justamente no sería rechazada, pero tampoco correspondida, si yo no aportaba nada, aunque…ciertamente, no estaba completamente enamorada, tenía el sentimiento despierto, más bien, me había entrado la idea de amar a Jareth en cuanto noté que mis sueños no paraban… sueños que, por cierto, eran imágenes borrosas de un bosque con montañas de hojas secas en el suelo, que trataban de sepultarme y una mano amable me salvaba de ellas.

-Dejaré que lo pienses… - dijo Jareth de repente, levantándose dispuesto a marchar.

-Ya lo he decidido – no me tomó más de 1 minuto - … iré contigo, y seré tu reina – para sorpresa mía, no vacilé, tartamudeé o entrecorté mis palabras a la declaración que hice.

No pensé ni en mis padres, ni en Tobby, ni en mi trabajo, en nada, esas palabras salieron sin pedir permiso a mi consciencia.

Fue tan extraño, cualquiera diría que es extraño que ninguno de los dos diéramos muestra de alegría, que sería lo más común… nada, no hubo ni una sonrisa. Jareth me tomó la mano, no sonrió, pero sus ojos parecían alegres… esperé su siguiente movimiento, en espera de algún gesto. Incluso para mí, era extraño que ese ser que a distancia se notaba que me amaba sinceramente, no hiciera mayor espectáculo para demostrarme que mi "correspondencia" le alegraba… o, quizás eso esperaba yo, pudo ser un capricho mío el sentirme "necesitada" por alguien, quizá no veía por los dos, solo por mí.

Y como un parpadeo, me encontré, de un momento a otro, en una habitación de palacio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO

Bueno, algo de Labyrinth, esta hermosa película, y por supuesto la pareja estrella Jareth y Sarah… dejen reviews n.n ojala les haya gustado, gracias por leer! Tratare de no hacer la historia tan larga, les prometo que habrá cosas fuertes en el sig. Capitulo jaja

Bye!


	2. Mi Propio Palacio

HOLA DE NUEVO! n.n, segundo capítulo, como saben Sarah aceptó matrimonio por parte de Jareth, les advierto que este capítulo contiene cosas "fuertes" y ya saben a qué me refiero. DISFRUTENLO!

PERFECCIÓN, ERROR Y EL REY

2. MI PROPIO PALACIO

_Y como un parpadeo, me encontré, de un momento a otro, en una habitación de palacio._

Abrí los ojos, esperando que fuera un sueño…Me equivoqué, por supuesto que no estaba soñando; recargué mi cabeza en una delicada almohada de plumas que sentí detrás mío, después de haber visto la habitación lujosamente adornada en la que me encontraba. No era el mismo palacio lúgubre que recordaba, era más elegante y con colores que irradiaban luz; me vi sumergida en un paraíso arquitectónico, hasta que mis ojos se cruzaron con los del rey. En aquella ocasión en la que mi rechazo fue su derrota, dijo que nunca pensó en buscarme de nuevo.

Traición...tal vez él creyó que lo traicioné, pero estaba conmigo ahora, mostrando esa sonrisa pura, libre de malvad y crueldad; jamás lo vi en esa faceta, lo único que había conocido fue su rostro cuando me enfrente con él, durante nuestra última batalla en el Laberinto...

Que fue lo que me impulsó a irme a su lado?...No lo sé, y en ese momento tampoco... Proponerme matrimonio y yo aceptando, qué clase de propuesta fue eso? No mostré signo de alegría en cuanto le di el sí, a lo mismo que él; tampoco noté rasgos de felicidad en sus líneas faciales, ni un asomo de sonrisa delineando sus labios, solo la misma inexpresión que yo...Acaso podría funcionar esto? Me pregunté. Dentro del laberinto de nuevo, esperé el día de nuestra boda; mi enemigo ahora sería mi esposo y amante... En donde tenía la cabeza? Me habría vuelto loca? Ese hombre secuestró a mi hermano alguna vez, pero ¿lo perdone? Para mí era increíble pensar en eso.  
>Rogué a quien fuese que me diera señales...nada, mi destino fue caer ante él...para siempre.<p>

-Jareth… - dije – te di las gracias por salvarme?

-Hmm… No, creo que no lo hiciste - dijo riéndose un poco

-Pues, gracias – dije sonriendo

-…Descansa, mañana será un largo día si quieres que nos casemos pronto – estaba dispuesto a irse.

Lo tomé de la muñeca, volteó viéndome sorprendido; con mucha razón lo estaba, al igual que yo. No sé cómo se dan las cosas, pero sé que todas suceden por una razón, o eso creí. Tiré de él para que volviera a sentarse a mi lado, su expresión era de confusión, y yo, como una ingenua, no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera sabía por qué le había tirado de la muñeca… Pero creo que él imaginó que sí; me miraba con tanta ternura y amor sobretodo, pareciera que todo lo sucedido no le hubiera afectado y solo miraba al frente, lo cual no es malo, pero me era difícil "comprender" que una persona se arriesgara tanto por otra, que anteriormente lo había rechazado, innecesariamente por cierto.

Su rostro se acercó más a mí, buscando mis labios… "Dios, por favor... dime que esto es verdad, no es mi imaginación ni fantasía infantil" pensaba, tal vez nunca sabré el motivo real de todos los impulsos de mi corazón, pero lo que no si tengo en claro fue el beso que me dio… Se había acercado suavemente, tomó mi mentón entre sus dedos y sentí pronto su boca junto a la mía, nunca le dije que ese fue mi primer beso, pero creo que no hubo necesidad, él es poderoso, sabe lo que pienso incluso ahora… Siempre ha podido hacerlo. Sentí sus labios mojados por la intensidad del beso, mi respiración se agitaba y mis mejillas se coloreaban, sus manos rodearon mi cuerpo débil, cerré los ojos y apreté los parpados; él me recostó de nuevo y se posó encima mío pero sin apretarme, abrió la boca para dejar entrar su lengua, que jugaba conmigo sin pedir permiso; jamás había besado a nadie, por eso, ese beso jamás lo dejo de pensar… tuve un momento de nubla en mis ojos, traté de abrirlos pero fallé. Mi boca era invadida por Jareth incansablemente, movía toda mi cabeza, parecía una pantera casando su presa, la adrenalina fluía, dejé de respirar por un instante. Separamos los labios, sentía mis manos frías y mi corazón latiendo como mil demonios que pronto explotarían. Jareth me dirigió una sonrisa, me besó en la frente y se retiró de mi habitación.

Después de reflexionar esa escena, supe que algo andaba mal con Jareh… No habló nada después de besarme, pero yo tampoco lo hice, o estaba sacando conclusiones demasiado rápido? Quise una señal para mis preguntas… Silencio total.

No demasiado tiempo después, me encontraba entre gnomos modistas, costureros, diseñadores, y cualquier otro adjetivo que tuviera que ver con confeccionar mi vestido de bodas; sinceramente me encantaba la idea de casarme, pero por ese tiempo aun no me daba cuenta con _quien_ precisamente daría el "sí, acepto"; todo ese jaleo de pruebas y más pruebas para darme el vestido que ajustara perfecto era agobiante aun para mí, y no pregunten por Jareth… a él le diseñaban su traje en una habitación apartada de la mía, y cada vez que terminaba el día y me preguntaba si ya tenía mi vestido listo, yo me limitaba a decir: "Aún le faltan algunos detalles". Pero jamás le pregunté a él. Los arreglos del banquete estaban a cargo del rey gnomo también.

Y el tan esperado día llegó, fue en un hermoso día otoñal según recuerdo, estaba emocionada por mostrar mi vestido de novia a todo el reino, no por el evento; lo cual fue en extremo egoísta de mi parte. Hubo invitados de todas las clases sociales y especies mágicas, arreglos florales, una larga capa de hoja en forma de alfombra adornando el pasillo marital, un altar y El Hechicero oficiando el evento.

Jareth en frente, esperándome, parecía muy clamado a pesar del nerviosismo que normalmente causan estas cosas, en cuanto a mí, cuando comenzó una melodía, avancé en medio de la multitud con mi vestido, de un blanco tradicional con ciertos arreglos de encaje para darme forma, además de tener una cola extensa que medía 3 metros, un corsé muy apretado oprimía mi tórax aunque me dejaba respirar, mi cabello peinado en alto con un diminuto flequillo y adornado en la parte trasera con flores naturales, y un velo enorme cubriendo mi rostro, sin mencionar un maquillaje envidiable resultado de 3 horas de polvos, delineadores, labiales de flores, etc., me daban apariencia de la novia perfecta, aunque no fuera del todo cierto.

Miré a todos lados, encontré mis ojos con los de Jareth, sonriéndome. En el altar, Jareth retiró el velo de mi rostro, se posicionó frente a mí y llegamos a la eterna pregunta:

-Rey Jareth, acepta a la mortal Sarah Williams como Reina del Laberinto y legítima esposa, para compartir su vida por siempre, ya sea en lo prospero o adverso, en la salud o enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-…Sí, acepto – dijo Jareth, mientras me tomaba por las manos

-Sarah Williams, acepta ser Reina del Laberinto y al Rey Jareth como legítimo esposo, para compartir su vida por siempre, ya sea en lo prospero o adverso, en la salud o enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe? – respiré profundamente, contuve unas lágrimas que querían salir y volví a ver a Jareth

-… Sí – dije algo entrecortadamente – acepto

-Que así sea por siempre, según las leyes del Laberinto, que el Rey y su nueva Reina reinen bajo el orden de la justicia, respeto, serenidad, y demás. Siendo que ambos han decidido iniciar una vida juntos, que el sustento jamás les falte – dijo tocándonos a ambos la frente.

-Su majestad, puede besar a la Reina – dijo El Hechicero

Jareth se acercó lentamente como lo había hecho antes, acarició mi mejilla, cerré los ojos y sentí sus labios de nuevo en los míos. Fue un beso pequeño, pero dulce. Después de la ceremonia matrimonial, empezó la fiesta; pero Jareth y yo casi no estuvimos mucho tiempo juntos debido a que él conversaba con los invitados, me imagino que acerca de asuntos del reino. Pero, en un punto casi final, bailamos la pieza principal, un vals suave, lento, romántico, que me trajo los recuerdos de mi primer baile con él, en esa esplendida burbuja; al igual que esa vez, Jareth tomó mi cintura y volvió a buscar mi boca, aunque aparte un poco el rostro, logró besarme de nuevo… tomó mis manos para orientarlas hacia sus hombros para que pudiera tomarme con sus brazos, su beso era tan pacífico y calmado, como un dardo tranquilizante, yo cerré mis ojos. Quedamos así por un buen rato, sin despegarnos… hasta que el baile concluyó.

Fue hasta que llegamos a nuestra habitación cuando me di cuenta de lo que molestaba a Jareth… nunca le dije "Te amo".

Esas simples palabras lo hacían sufrir más de lo que creía; si acepté ser su Reina, por lo menos tendría que asegurarle que estaba muy de acuerdo, y siempre oí decir que no sirve nada tener el sentimiento si no lo expresas… en la habitación sentados cerca, pero alejados si yo no decía algo, por eso él tampoco expresó sus ideas cuando fue a buscarme. Quería llorar, no sabía cómo decirle, solo debía _decirlo, _pero no es fácil pronunciar algo que lleva consigo muchas cosas.

-Iré a cambiarme – dijo de repente – puedes quitarte el vestido sola?

Fue una perfecta oportunidad para entablar conversación.

-No, podrías ayudarme? – se acercó y empezó a desanudar las cuerdas de mi corsé, detrás de mí, para esto, yo me había quitado ya el velo.

-Jareth… - empecé – por qué me elegiste?

-Fue El Hechicero quien dijo que tu serías la Reina, no yo

-No me refiero a eso…quiero decir, hace seis años, la primera vez que crucé el Laberinto… por qué me elegiste?

-No entiendo lo que dices, Sarah – dijo algo nervioso

-Has estado enamorado de mí hace seis años, mi pregunta es… por qué te enamoraste de mí? – pregunté volteando a él

-… No lo sé – dijo mirando a otro lado - … es algo que siento simplemente… no podría explicarlo, por qué preguntas?

-Porque… - dije acercándome – creo que… también estoy enamorada de ti, bueno, lo estuve hace tiempo, pero creí que nunca te volvería a ver y abandoné la idea, y ahora que soy la Reina… veo que de verdad te quiero – bajé mi cabeza y solté una lágrima, Jareth me tomó la barbilla, y alzó mi rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

-… Me parece que eso se dice antes de la boda – dijo con una pequeña risa – la verdad… era que estaba asustado por como reaccionaras a mi petición… decidí darte "espacio" para no presionarte

-De esa forma me presionabas más –seguía llorando –…en serio creí que me odiabas por cómo te traté antes, lo siento de verdad… creía que todo era una broma, pero me sentí tan feliz en cuanto me llevaste contigo de nuevo… y ahora pienso en el Laberinto, lo que tus, nuestros, súbditos esperan de mí… no quiero decepcionar a nadie

-Nunca, y escucha bien Sarah, nunca te odié ni te odiaría… eres mi Reina, no solo porque El Hechicero lo diga, sino también porque eres mi mundo, todo para mí… y eso jamás cambiará.

Y en menos de lo que imaginaba, Jareth me besaba de nuevo, con una pasión como jamás sentí antes, tenía que hacerme entender a mí misma que todo esto era real. Y lo fue, desabroché mi corsé por completo, dejando a la vista la parte superior de mi cuerpo, entró un aire frío pero cálido porque Jareth se acercó de inmediato; se quitó el saco, su blusa y dejo a notar su magnífico y pálido cuerpo. De un momento a otro la ropa era historia, esparcida por el suelo, una cama destendida y Jareth besándome.

Mi corazón latía como la primera vez que el rey y yo estuvimos solos, hace años, en ese baile, cuando creí que dejaría de ser niña; mis mejillas de seguro se colorearon, era un sentimiento nuevo para mí, se sentía bien, no importaba que Jareth tocara todo mi cuerpo, no me molestaba en absoluto, eso… es a lo que llaman amor? Seguramente lo es… nunca sabré qué lo provoca, solo sé que se siente, el corazón late como caballos en embestida y en el estómago mariposas flotando.

Jareth lo sabía de seguro, se sentía maravilloso. Claro que no sabía mucho del tema, él me miró a los ojos directamente y me abrazó con fuerza, dulce realidad… felicidad sin más. Dolió la primera vez, mi parte baja dolía, no sabía si estaba bien o no… luego supe que esa sensación es perfectamente normal al comienzo, y cuando Jareth se fundió conmigo… grité… Hmp… lo siento, no puedo evitar recordar que era infantil, aún para mi edad, no haber oído de eso antes, aunque supongo que no es forzosamente necesario. Sí, dolió mucho, pero cuando se movía hacia delante y atrás, el dolor desapareció y sentí algo como… flotar en el cielo o eso imaginé, no sabría describirlo con palabras… es algo único y_ mágico, _como él.

Jareth siempre sabe lo que pienso. Esa vez, me enseñó una sensación fuera de este mundo, de cualquier otro, me veía a los ojos, y yo sentí un poco de vergüenza ante él, viéndolo tan poderoso frente a mí; cuando quería voltear mi rostro, lo impedía, pero de esa manera el placer se intensificaba; sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos, y me besó de nuevo, un beso tranquilizador, que me decía: "Te amo… No te preocupes de lo demás". Quería llorar, pero las lágrimas se ahogaron en mi garganta, por primera vez me sucedía algo bueno con el rey.

Sentí algo deslizarse dentro de mí, era líquido… Ahora sé lo que es, pero antes, que podría entender yo? era una niña grande… Jareth me enseñó a madurar amándome como siempre lo ha hecho. Estaba cansada, realmente agotada, Jareth se recostó en mi pecho.

-Te amo… - dijo sin más

-… Y yo a ti – le contesté. Se incorporó para encararme, tomó entre sus manos mi rostro y volvió a besarme.

FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPITULO

Al fin! Termine con este capítulo… hay solo otro más, solo otro, para dejar claras algunas cosas entre los personajes. GRACIAS POR LEERLO! ESPERO LE SHAYA GUSTADO, esperen el siguiente


	3. Leccion de Vida

HOLA DE NUEVO! n_n pues bien, les traigo la última parte de la historia, este es el último capítulo, espero les haya gustado la trama hasta ahora, ok empecemos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

PERFECCIÓN, ERROR Y EL REY

3. LECCIÓN DE VIDA

Después de esa noche, mi amor por Jareth solo fue en aumento; admito que aunque todo se desarrolló rápido, creo que esa fue la mejor manera de hacerme entender a mí misma que ese sentimiento no es malo en realidad… Puede doler sentirlo a veces, pero entender el riesgo de que duela, es como un obstáculo más que superar en esta loca vida… y yo le he perdido el miedo.

-Woow… jamás lo vi de esa manera – dijo Judith, la mucama de Sarah. Había estado preguntándose hace tiempo cómo una mortal pudo cautivar el corazón del rey gnomo

-No es cuestión de mirar… Es de sentir, por eso el amor no tiene representación. Tan solo existe – respondió Sarah.

Ambas escucharon que la puerta de la habitación se abría lentamente. Ya estaba preparado para dormir en un conjunto real, se asomaba para contemplar a su esposa. Judith salió en seguida, Sarah vestía un camisón con una bata encima de tela muy suave y delgada, digna de una reina. El rey gnomo se acercó despacio, tomó por las manos a su esposa y las besó.

-Acaso hablaban de mi? – dijo Jareth sonriendo

-Si, señor – respondió Sarah

-Oh, y se puede saber que decían?

-Le hablaba de cómo acepté ser la reina del laberinto – Jareth solo levantó la ceja derecha

-Cómo has estado? Te has sentido bien? – dijo el rey tocando el vientre de Sarah, el cual claramente se veía abultado.

-Perfectamente… Esta pateando justo ahora – el rey se inclinó para apoyar su cabeza sobre el vientre de su esposa y poder sentir las pequeñas patadas de su heredero.

-Puedo sentirlo… Puedo sentirlo, Sarah – Jareth se incorporó de nuevo para mirar los ojos de Sarah.

Se imaginaran lo que quiere decir esa expresión, no?

"Entonces se inclinó hacia mí, volvió a besarme. Siempre que lo hace pierdo la noción del tiempo, pero dicen que cuando estas enamorada eso sucede… La vida que llevo dentro es de ambos, si este sentimiento tiene límites, nunca los tocaré, jamás veré borroso si estoy con él… Y mi lección de vida se divide en tener decisiones, o no elegir."

"y si hablamos de lo que es tener una vida aquí… No hay descripción, no la hay, como dije antes, hay muchos sentimientos que no tienen explicación precisa, solo existen y se sienten… Aunque puedo decir que me sorprende la fuerza de sus patadas, por eso el padre me protege mucho, todos en el catillo lo hacen… Ni quiero imaginarme cómo se pondrá cuando nazca"

"Todo esto vale la pena? Esa respuesta es diferente para cada quien… para mi, esto vale todo lo que soy…"

"Soy Sarah Wlliams, Reina del Laberinto, esposa del Rey Gnomo Jareth…y futura madre del heredero del Laberinto"

FIN

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

YA TERMINADO! POR FIN TERMINADO! Disculpen si los hice esperar mucho por este ultimo capitulo.

Espero les haya gustado esta pequeña historia, cuídense

GRACIAS POR LEER!

Dejen reviews n.n


End file.
